A Very BAD Case of Mistaken Identity
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: What happens when one brother is mistaken for another? Minor Evan Whumpage! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very BAD Case of Mistaken Identity**

_By RascalFlattsS _

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Chapter 1: Yeah, sure, I could be a Doctor…

_BRING! BRING! _

Evan Lawson's eyes snapped wide open. He found himself starring at the ceiling. He rolled over and got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Hank!" shouted Evan as he scanned the guesthouse for his older brother. "Your phone's ringing!"

Evan walked up to the kitchen counter. Sitting underneath Hank's phone was a note. It said: _Evan-went for a run. Be back in two hours. Please handle any calls that come in-Hank. _

Evan sighed. Hank should have known better than to leave his phone unintended. But then, Hank deserved a small break and Evan could handle it. Worst case scenario, if he couldn't handle it, he could call Divya.

Evan picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Dr. Hank?" asked the voice.

When looking back, Evan had no idea whatever possessed him to answer, but he replied, "Yes. I'm Dr. Hank Lawson. What can I do for you?"

"I think I broke my leg," said the voice. "I can't move it. I need help."

"Oh my God!" said Evan. He paused, "I mean, being that I am a doctor-and I am a doctor- I can fix that. Because after all…. I'm a doctor."

"Yeah," said the voice. "So, will you come?"

"Absolutely!" said Evan. "Where are you?"

"Down at the old wharf," said the voice. "Hurry please!"

"Of course," said Evan. "I will be there in fifteen minutes." Evan hung up Hank's phone and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his own cell phone, the car keys and Hank's medical bag. He grabbed Hank's note, flipped it over and wrote: _Hank-got a call. Handling it. Took your phone with me-will try not to kill patient. Don't stink up the house-Evan. _

---------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Evan arrived at the wharf. He parked the car, grabbed Hank's medical bag and jumped out, racing towards the end of the wharf where he saw a figured collapsed on the ground.

"Thank God, you're here, Dr. Hank," said the young man.

Evan paused for a moment. He had temporary forgotten that he was suppose to be Hank. "Right, that's me, Dr. Hank Lawson. So you hurt your leg?"

Evan bent down to examine the man's leg but when got close, he noticed that there was no injury to the leg at all. He looked at the man's face, confused, "What…?"

"Sorry, Dr. Hank," said the man. He was looking behind Evan.

Evan didn't have time to turn around before there was a painful explosion in the back of his head. And then there was nothing but darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Evan was aware of was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. The second thing he was aware of was a horrible cramping sensation in his legs. The third thing was that it was really dark.

Evan started to sit up but stopped when the top of his head hit something hard. Evan kicked out his legs only to find the same thing. He was trapped in a small box.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God….I'm going to die, I'm going to die….and Hank's going to kill me for taking his phone….Hank!_

Everything came flooding back to him. Whoever these people were, they didn't kidnap Evan (okay well, in reality they did), but they kidnapped someone who they believed was _Hank_. _What will they do if they find out I'm not Hank…I have to warn him! _

Evan went to grab Hank's cell phone which was in his right front jeans pocket. He was disappointed to find that it was empty.

_Score one for the bad guys…._

Evan felt himself being thrown violent to the left. He threw out his arm to protect his head. He was however greeted with a sickening crunch, followed by intense pain in his left wrist. He pulled his wrist to his chest cradling it, trying to breathe through the pain.

_Great, _thought Evan. _I've been kidnapped and locked in a trunk of a moving car. I have a splitting headache, a broken wrist, and am mostly likely going to suffocate…_

Evan tried to roll onto his left side when he felt something cut into his leg. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out his own cell phone.

Evan starred at the cell phone in disbelief. Apparently the bad guys weren't smart enough to check for a second phone.

In the dark trunk, there was never a doubt in Evan's mind who to call for help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank was surprised to find the guest house empty when he returned from his run. "Evan? Evan, are you here?"

Hank walked over to the kitchen counter, found the note: _Hank-got a call. Handling it. Took your phone with me-will try not to kill patient. Don't stink up the house-Evan._

Hank laughed to himself. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out his spare phone. When Hank had agreed to be a "concierge doctor", Evan had insisted in getting Hank an extra phone to have in case something happened to his I-phone. Hank didn't really understand why he needed a second cell phone but Evan wouldn't stop whining until he agreed.

Hank pulled out the phone and turned it on. Once the phone came to life, Hank scrolled down the contact list until he found Divya's name. He hit call and waited for Divya to pick up.

"_Hello_?" asked Divya.

"Hi, Divya, it's Hank," said Hank. "You aren't by chance with Evan, are you?"

"_No,"_ said Divya. "_Why, what did he do _**now**_?"_

"I left my phone here while I went for a run," said Hank. "And a call came in while I was gone and Evan went to answer it."

"_And you think he's killing the patient as we speak?"_ asked Divya. Hank smiled.

"I certainly hope not," said Hank. "Evan's not stupid enough to do anything that would cause harm to HankMed-"Hank heard a small beeping noise in his ear. "Hang on, someone else is calling-" Hank looked down at the caller ID and shocked to see what it said. "Divya, it's Evan on the other line. I'll call you back."

"_Let me know if you need any help saving the poor sucker's life," said Divya. "Or if you need help with the patient."_

Hank laughed. He hung up the phone and answered Evan's call. "What did you do now, Evan?" he asked. "You haven't killed the patient, have you?

"_Hank," _Evan whispered. Hank's head snapped up. Evan's voice was laced with fear and horror. Hank immediately knew that there was something wrong.

"Evan, what's wrong?" asked Hank.

"_I'm in trouble, Hank."_

"You're always in trouble, Evan."

"_Expect this time, I've been kidnapped and locked in the trunk in a moving car," _said Evan.

"WHAT?!" shouted Hank. "Are you all right?"

"_No_," said Evan. "But _mostly because you just shouted in my ear. Keep it down, Hank. The kidnappers don't know I still have my cell phone. Which reminds me, please don't kill me Hank, but the bad guys took your phone…" _

"It's not important, Evan," said Hank, quickly. He was much more concerned about Evan that he was about his phone. "Evan, are you hurt?" There was a long pause and Hank was scared that Evan had passed out from carbon monoxide poisoning. "EVAN!"

"_Not so loud_," mumbled Evan, his words slurring.

Hank took a deep breath and asked as calmly as possible, "Evan, are you hurt?"

"_They hit me from behind," _said Evan, softly. "_And I think I might have broken my wrist."_

Hank felt his anger boiling. When Hank found whoever decided to hurt his little brother, they were dead.

"_Hank, I'd call to warn you," _said Evan.

"Warn me?" repeated Hank. "Warn me about what?"

"_You can't come looking for me, Hank," _whispered Evan.

Hank felt his heart stop, "What?"

"_Don't look for me, Hank," _said Evan. "_You're the one they want, Hank. I told them I was Dr. Hank Lawson. They think I'm you…"_

Hank was shocked. He couldn't understand.

"_Oh crap…" _whispered Evan. Hank paled when he heard the sound of the trunk lock engaging…

"_What the hell?" _shouted a man's voice. "_Where'd he get that phone?"_

"_Quick! Get it away from him! NOW"_

"_Sorry, Hank…"_

"Evan!" shouted Hank "EVAN! HANG ON, EVAN! I'M COMING!"

Hank pulled the phone away as a large beeping noise hurt his ears.

_Call Ended.  
_

A/N: I know, I know. Ended with a cliffhanger. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very BAD Case of Mistaken Identity

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!

Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy with moving and work. Plus I have writer's block on my other Royal Pains story. But I am working on it.

Chapter 2: I Might Be Who I Say I am…Or Not. Who's Going to Tell?

Evan knew he was in trouble the moment he heard the trunk lock engaged. The bright sunlight blinded him. He threw his injured arm out to block the blinding sunlight.

"What the hell?" shouted a voice. Evan looked at the cell phone he was holding in his hand.

_Oh crap…._

"Quick! Get it away from him! NOW!"

Evan tried to turn but still being in the trunk, he had nowhere to go. One of the goons grabbed him and pulled him roughly out of the trunk while the other tried to wrestle the phone away from Evan. Evan tried to hold onto the phone but he grabbed Evan's broken wrist, it was over. Evan dropped the phone. The man picked it up off the ground, ended the call and then turned off the phone.

He walked right over to Evan until he was inches from Evan's face. "Who did you call?"

Evan didn't say anything but just starred at the man with as much hate as he could muster. Apparently that didn't sit well with him, since he punched Evan in the face. Evan stumbled backwards and the only thing that kept him from falling backwards was the other man, standing behind him, pinning his arms behind him.

"I won't ask again," he growled. "Who. Did. You. Call?"

Evan smiled, "My girlfriend. I told her that I got kidnapped and would have to cancel our date. She didn't believe me. Can you believe that?" Evan saw the punch coming but was unable to stop it. His head snapped back. He felt the blood running down his lip and chin.

"Kent! Marcus!" shouted a voice. A tall man came walking towards them. He had gray hair that was slicked combed back. His eyes were gray and cold like steel. He was wearing a black suit, a red tie and black shoes. "This is no way to treat our guest."

"Sorry, Victor," said Kent. "But he made a phone call!"

"Really?" said Victor, eyebrow raising. "Did you not search him before you put him in the trunk?"

"We did, sir," said Marcus. "But it appears he had a second phone."

"Indeed," said Victor. He grabbed Evan's chin and held it tightly so that he and Evan were making direct eye contact. "Who did you call? Keep in mind that if you don't tell me, I will not only kill you, but your brother, Ms. Katdare and Ms. Casey."

Evan swallowed. "I called my brother."

"I see," said Victor. "And with _Evan _call the police?

Evan's eyes widened, in horror. Victor smiled. "Yes, I know all about you, Dr. Hank, your nerdy account little brother, your friends and 'HankMed'. Now, will Evan call the police?"

Evan swallowed. This guy was serious. "I can guarantee you that _Evan _won't call the police." _Hank _might call the police, but Evan was pretty sure that there was no way he was going to get a chance. After all, he was the one who was kidnapped and even though he was new to the whole "kidnapping" thing, he was pretty sure that his kidnappers weren't going to let him call the police.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Victor.

"Because I know my brother," said Evan. "He would be scared and confused. He would be unsure of what to do. He would go to Boris for help. Boris would not allow him to call the police-he would want to handle it quietly." As Evan said all this, he could clearly see Hank doing all this.

Victor smiled and patted Evan's sore cheek. "See? Was that so hard? Now gentlemen, bring him inside. And please, don't punch him anymore. Boris won't pay if he's all banged up!"

"Boris?" asked Evan. "You already called him?"

Victor didn't answer, but just smiled. As Kent and Marcus dragged him inside, Evan thought about Victor's plan. He had to admit, it was brilliant. These guys had kidnapped Evan (who they thought was Hank), so they could ransom Evan (who they thought was Hank) and get Boris to pay them lots of money. Boris was fond of Hank and had big plans for him and his career. Boris would pay. There was only one flaw in this plan. If Hank went to Boris for help (and Evan knew that he would), Boris would clearly figure out that the kidnappers really didn't have Hank and therefore probably wouldn't pay the ransom because Boris wasn't that fond of Evan (especially after that whole "shark" thing. And Evan didn't want to be around when that happened.

Kent and Marcus dragged him into the small house and into a living room. Kent and Marcus walked him over to a chair.

"Sit," said Kent.

Once Evan sat down, his hands were grabbed and pulled behind him and tied together. Evan tried not to scream when they pulled on his broken wrist. After his hands were tied behind him, Kent tied another piece of rope around his chest, tying to him to chair and then tied his ankles to the legs of the chair.

Evan was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He blinked trying to get rid of the spots. "What the hell was that for?" asked Evan.

"My apologies, Doctor," said Victor, "I just needed to take a quick picture of you."

"A picture?" repeated Evan. "Why do you need a picture?"

Victor turned and showed him a computer screen with his picture on it. "Just a simple precaution, Doctor, I assure you. I just need to run the picture I just took against the picture in the system."

"And why do you need to do that?" asked Evan. "Is it to see if I got rid of that horrible mullet I had? And yes, I did."

Victor turned to Kent and nodded. Kent picked up the baseball that was resting against the couch and swung the bat at Evan. Being tied to the chair, Evan had no way to block the blow and it hit him square in the chest. Evan was sure he felt his ribs break. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, despite the massive amount of pain it caused.

"No one appreciates a smart mouth, Doc," said Kent.

Evan brought his head up and nodded. "So, why do you need my picture?"

"Boris needs proof," said Victor. "He's a powerful man. I just have to make sure that you are who you say are-that you are in fact Dr. Henry Lawson."

"Can't you just take my word for it?" asked Evan, "I mean, why would I lie and pretend to be Hank Lawson if not in fact Hank Lawson?"

Victor bent down and looked Evan in the eye. "Well that would be a bad day for you, then wouldn't it? And since you are Hank Lawson, you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

"I guess not," said Evan. "Except my brother is going to be pissed because I was suppose to return the video back to the store. You know I am going to get charged extra for that."

-------------------------------

Hank starred at the phone in his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. His little brother had been kidnapped and hurt and God only knows what had happened to Evan since. He could have lost consciousness or he could be…

"NO!" shouted Hank, pounding his fists on the table. He couldn't think that way.

There was only one thing to do. Hank ran out of the guest house towards the main house. He made it to the front door and was about to knock when the front door opened and he found himself face to face with Boris.

Boris' face was tensed and worried but when he saw Hank, he smiled. "Hank, thank goodness," he said in his thick German accent. "I am so glad to see that you are alright."

"Why?" asked Hank. "Did something happen? Did someone call saying that they kidnapped me and were demanding a ransom in exchange for my safe return?"

"Yes, that is exactly what happened," said Boris, slowly. "How did you know that?"

Hank's jaw dropped. He was hoping that this was some horrible nightmare. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh God, oh God…" he said, panicking.

"Hank, calm down," said Boris. "Come inside." He led Hank inside into his study and guided him to a chair. Boris then walked over to his desk and pushed a button on his phone. A maid appeared at the door. "Yes sir?"

"Marta, please get Hank a glass of water," said Boris. Marta nodded and left.

"Now tell me what happened," said Boris.

Hank nodded. "I went for a run. I left my phone on the counter with a note asking Evan to take any calls. When I came back two hours later, there was a note from Evan saying he got a call and he took it. I pulled out the spare phone from the desk and turn it on. I called Divya Katdare-you know who-"

"Yes, I know Ms. Katdare and what she does," said Boris, impatiently, waving his hand. "Continue."

Hank nodded. Marta had walked in and brought Hank a glass of water. Hank took it and took a slip before he continued. "I called her to find out if she was with Evan and she wasn't then. And then Evan called. He said he had been kidnapped and locked in a trunk." Hank took another slip of water. "He said they thought he was me-I mean that he was Dr. Hank Lawson and he called me to warn me not to look for him."

"Then what happened?" asked Boris.

"I heard the sound of a trunk lock engaging," said Hank, slowly. "And then I heard two men. They were shouted. They said to take the phone away from Evan. Evan said he was sorry and then- and then—there was nothing. The call ended." Hank's voice broke and he fought back tears. "Evan said they hurt him, Boris. He said they hit him on the back of the head and broke of his wrist. Someone hurt my brother and they have him and I don't know anything!

"I have to get him back, Boris. My mother's dead and my father left when Evan and I were kids. Evan is the only family I have left. I can't lose him. I just can't." Hank took a breath. "What did the kidnappers say?"

"They said they had Dr. Hank Lawson and if I wanted him back I have to pay them ten million dollars," said Boris.

"Ten million dollars?" repeated Hank. He sank back in the chair. How on earth was he ever going to get that kind of money? Evan handled the billing and the accounts for HankMed so Hank had no idea how much money he had in the business. He had some money in a saving account. He could sell his car and Evan's but that still wouldn't be anywhere close….

"Boris," said Hank, looking up at Boris. "Can I borrow the money from you?"

Boris' head snapped up in shock. "What?"

"Can I borrow money to pay Evan's ransom?" asked Hank. He added quickly. "I would-of course- pay you back with interest and you would receive all the profits from HankMed and I can give you the money in my savings and-"

Boris held up his hand to stop Hank. "Do not worry about it Hank. I will pay the ransom."

Hank sighed. "Thank you, Boris. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I promise, I will pay you back every cent—"

"There will be no need for that, Hank," said Boris.

"Oh," said Hank. "Are you sure? Because it's not a problem."

"Yes I am sure," said Boris. He smiled at Hank. "I am an older brother too, Hank."

Hank nodded. "Okay. Now what do we do? Do we call the police?"

"Nein," said Boris. "They specially said not to call the police or they would kill him. We can handle this without the police."

Hank nodded, "So, what do we do?"

"We wait," said Boris.

-----------------

_DING! _The computer beeped, signaling that the program was done watching Evan's photo.

Evan was unsure what would happen. He didn't know how accurate the program was. There was a chance-a slight chance-that if the program had low thresholds-and with Evan and Hank being related-it might say that he is Hank. Otherwise Evan would be in deep trouble-more trouble than he already is in now, anyway.

Victor turned to the computer. He starred at the screen.

"So, did I pass?" asked Evan.

Victor whipped around and punched Evan in the face, causing Evan's head to snap back. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Dr. Henry Lawson," said Evan.

"LIAR!" shouted Victor. He pulled out a pocket knife and held it against Evan's throat. "Tell me who you are or I will slit your throat."

Evan grimaced as he felt the sharp blade poking into his skin. But he did not say a word.

"TELL ME!" shouted Victor.

"Save your breath," said Evan. "I am not telling you anything so you might as well as go ahead and kill me."

Victor grabbed a handful of Evan's hair with his freehand and pulled hard. Evan gritted his teeth. "Don't tempt me," he whispered in Evan's ear. He then let go and turned to Kent and Marcus.

"YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG PERSON!" screamed Victor.

"Now wait a minute boss," said Kent. "He had Dr. Lawson's phone!"

"Yeah," agreed Marcus. "And he looks just like Dr. Lawson! Around same height, same curly brown hair, same big nose…."

Victor stopped. He walked back towards the computer and looked at the screen. And then he laughed. He slowly walked back to Evan.

"There was a side note that I missed," said Victor, slowly. "The computer did not get a hundred percent match which is how I know you are not Dr. Lawson. The computer was however able to make an eighty percent match. There is only one way that it could come up which is a high probability like that. Only _siblings _could have a match that high…" His voice trailed off.

"So, this is Dr. Lawson's brother?" asked Marcus.

"It appears so," said Victor. "Doesn't it, _Evan_?"

"So what do we do now, Boss?" asked Kent.

"Slight change of plans, boys," said Victor. He smiled. "We'll still get our money and dear Evan is going to help us, aren't you Evan?"

-----------------------------------------------

Hank didn't know how much longer he could sit and wait for Boris' phone to ring. It was driving him insane. Boris had offered him lunch but Hank refused.

Hank thought he was going to screaming when the phone finally rang. Hank and Boris locked eyes. Boris put his finger to his mouth to signal Hank to be quiet. He put the call on speaker so Hank could hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Boris," said a man's voice. "My apologies old boy. It seems I made a slight mistake earlier and I wish to correct it. May I speak to Dr. Lawson?"

Hank felt his heart stop. _Oh God, _thought Hank, _he knows. He knows that he has Evan instead of me. Oh God, what has he done to Evan? _

"I am confused," said Boris, "seeing as how you have Dr. Lawson there with you."

There was a pause. "So you are saying that Dr. Hank Lawson is not there?"

"We both know he is not."

"Well then," said the voice. "I have a message for him." There was a moment of silence which was followed by a familiar scream….

"NO!"

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Evil, I know. What happened to Evan? (Don't worry-he's okay)

I am not at all skilled with computers and I don't know anything about face recognition software or how close it can match faces or if it can even match siblings but I wanted the bad guys to figure out on their own that they had Evan-not Hank- and this is just how it worked out.

Please R&R.


End file.
